Sink or Swim
by SeolforSoul
Summary: Swims-in-the-Rain is a perky Argonian who has decided to leave her old life behind in Cyrodiil and look to Skyrim for a fresh start. Will she follow her dream of becoming a master mage, fall into an ominous lifestyle, or does fate have a plan set for her that she never saw coming? This story follows her POV as well as the POV of various characters she comes in contact with.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

Swims-in-the-Rain shivered in the brisk air and wrapped her fur cloak around her shoulders a bit tighter. Her clothes were quite thin for the environment and she only had a small steel dagger and a few spells to protect her but Rain didn't let those things worry her. Skyrim was colder than she preferred but the pine forest smelled wonderful and she loved having her favorite color displayed all around her in the fresh leaves and even in her own reflection on the puddles that had formed from the earlier rain. She sat at the base of a tree and rested her head on the trunk. Relaxing in the Skyrim wilderness like it was the beaches of Elsweyr wasn't the safest thing to do but she was mapless and lost and she much preferred for help to come along instead of wandering and getting more hopelessly lost. Her feathers perked up when she heard the distant sounds of marching and chatter.

"Finally," she murmured standing up. Where there were soldiers, there was work. And she _really_ needed the coin. She waited by the side of the road, green scales blending with the green forest, as the soldiers marched past her. She jogged forward to tag along with the very last pair of them, a red haired Nord man and a blonde green eyed woman.

"Would such strong soldiers mind much if a kindly stranger joined them?" she cooed with her throaty voice, "I have a feeling I would be safer traveling in the company of capable warriors." She giggled lightly and tossed her head side to side looking up at both of them.

The red haired man grunted, "Get lost, lizard."

"Ah, b-but, I would be no trouble," she added hastily, "I'm merely a lost traveler. Please, when your men rest, allow me to perform some magic tricks for coin. The entertainment could...boost morale!" It wouldn't make her as much money as her original plan but the Nord's attitude painted a clear picture of how little they would want those particular services. She frowned at the thought. She could of sworn _The Lusty Argonian Maid_ was as popular in Skyrim as it was in Cyrodiil.

The woman Nord gave a sharp barking laugh, "Not only is she a damn sewer swimming reptile, she's a dirty magic user too!" The two Nords shared a laugh as Swims-in-the-Rain's shoulders sagged. "_Guess they won't be wanting those services either_," she assessed mentally. She had one final offer but it was one she didn't want to ask.

"I can...clean...or carry...supplies," she winced.

The woman raised an eyebrow, "What do you think?" she jabbed her comrade in the ribs with her elbow.

The man snorted, "I think she should f-" an arrow to his chest cut his sentence off.

Rain screeched and turned on her heel to run for the nearby woods only to collide with the incoming Imperial ambush and be knocked out cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Unbound:<strong>

It took a few brief moments for Swims-in-the-Rain to realize just what it meant for her to be in a cart with prisoners of war. All she could do was tremble, stare wide-eyed straight ahead, and take deep shuddering breaths. The Nords were grumbling amongst themselves but Rain wasn't paying attention to their words.

When the cart rolled to a stop she found herself clambering off and almost falling forward before steadying herself and staring mutely as an Imperial guard asked her name.

"Swims-in-the-Rain," she gasped, "But I was called Rain." She shivered violently and wanted to scream when she heard the Imperial (perhaps Nord? she could never tell the human races apart) offer to send her remains to Black Marsh.

"_I have no family in Black Marsh! I have no family anywhere!," _she meant to shout. But she only nodded dumbly and staggered over to the line of prisoners waiting to be executed. This was the end. There would no longer be a trace of Swims-in-the-Rain left on Nirn except a rotting corpse. Rain wondered if there was _anyone_ who would miss her. Who would ask what ever became of the lush viridian Argonian with the matching green feathers and gaudy purple face paint. The one who could flip and twirl and bend like no other. Would any of the old regulars in Cheydinhal miss her? No one at the House would that's for certain. Not after what she did. Rain held back a sob as the realization hit her that she wouldn't be here if she had just swallowed her pride and buried her temper.

Rain retched when the first Nord's head fell to the executioner's axe.

"Next! The lizard!"

Swims-in-the-Rain stepped forward. She flinched when she heard a distant roar but otherwise continued to walk towards the wooden block. As much as she tried to avert her eyes, she found herself glancing at the decapitated body before kneeling down shakily and resting her head on the chopping block.

"_Why, Rain...why couldn't you let it go?" _she thought.

She held her breath and squeezed her eyes shut. She could think of no deity for her to pray to. Nothing lay ahead of her now. She stopped shivering.

"What in Oblivion is _that_!?"

"Dragon!"

Rain's golden eyes snapped open. Around her, the world looked as if it was ending. But the Argonian's life, for now, was not.

* * *

><p><strong>Headsman:<strong>

He sat outside the tavern drinking a sweet mead that tasted of juniper berries. Children sprinted by him screaming and playing. He smiled, tilted his head back, closed his eyes,and enjoyed the rare Skyrim sun. A butterfly floated by and touched down on his hand. He smiled, brushed it off, and it resumed it's flight.

He wasn't quite sure why the wagons had stopped in Helgen instead of going straight to Solitude but he never really paid attention to what was going on. His job was too simple to really care. He just waited until someone lay their head on the block and down came his axe. No politics, no thinking, just a simple action. It was not very savory but at least he made enough coin to send some help to his sister in the Imperial City so she could feed her–he frowned in thought–nine kids? Was that number too high? He counted off on his fingers the names of his various nieces and nephews. Seven. She had seven children. Four strapping young boys and three hard working daughters. He swallowed down the bottle of mead and opened another one. The rumblings of carts could be heard getting louder and louder.

"Headsman! Prepare your axe!" the Captain snapped. The Executioner grumbled as he did as was commanded. He hauled the axe over to where the chopping block had been placed and stood patiently. It would be nice if they could call him by name every once in a while. People only ever seemed to call him by his title. He rubbed his blind eye and squinted at the cart of prisoners that stopped before him. The Executioner breathed in the cool air and peacefully stared at a pair of birds who were flitting about in the sky. General Tullius' speech about Ulfric Stormcloak's crimes caught his attention. The Executioner raised his eyebrows. Not everyone could say they personally beheaded the leader of the rebellion and Master of the Voice.

He had to admire the first Stormcloak who cut off the Priestess and walked boldly over to the chopping block. As his axe fell down on the man's neck, the Executioner briefly wondered whether _he_ would go to Svongarde. He had fought bravely in the Great War but having to behead fellow Nords left him in doubt. He pushed the thoughts away and his brows briefly knitted in sorrow as a trembling Argonian walked to the block.

The Executioner couldn't help feel a twinge of guilt for the skinny Argonian who was now resting her head on the block. There was no way this lizard was a Stormcloak. They were quite prejudiced. Surely they wouldn't allow an Argonian to join their ranks? Perhaps she was a spy. He settled on that explanation before any more thoughts could keep him from fulfilling his duty.

He prepared to swing his axe down when hell rained down from the sky. He was knocked down and felt some debris hit his head.

"Oh!" he grunted and staggered back up. He wheeled around and noticed the prisoner fleeing for her life. The Executioner looked to General Tullius for orders but he was busy commanding the soldiers. He looked for the Captain, the Thalmor Ambassador, _anyone,_ but the chaos was rampant. He hefted his axe onto his back and ran for the gates. General Tullius stood there directing archers to attack the flying monstrosity. The great black dragon crashed onto the ground and threw a soldier into the air with a flick of his jaws. He took off into the sky as and breathed fire down onto the archers as they scattered out of the way.

The Executioner himself had ran in the other direction the second the dragon had landed. Guilt stopped him in his tracks. A Stormcloak soldier charged past him, war axe in hand, hollering, "True Nords never back down!"

The Executioner turned and followed, grabbing the axe from his back and giving a battle roar. His blood pumped, his vision cleared, his muscles seemed to vibrate with energy. The black dragon had dropped down to the ground again and was snapping at soldiers left and right. His tail was to the Executioner and his jaws were about to clamp down on a wounded soldier when he let out a roar of anger. The Executioner's axe had slammed down on his tail. The wounded soldier managed to crawl away as the dragon turned to face the new annoyance. The Executioner's axe was stuck. The dragon slammed it's tail down on his chest and then took to the sky. The Executioner coughed up blood, his vision blurred, and his muscles ached. He closed his eyes.

A great..._noise_...woke him. When he opened his eyes, to his surprise, they were both working. He was in Imperial armor but still had his large headsman's axe strapped to his back. The sky above was glimmering and beautiful. The land that lay before him was lush and everything seemed tinted with a faint purple blue aura. Far away he could make out a great mead hall, made small by the distance. His heart beat quickened as he realized where he was. He couldn't stop himself from running with a grin on his face towards the mead hall. He blinked rapidly. Was his sight clouding up or was there a fog rolling in? He kept running as the fog thickened and thickened until he was surrounded by walls of soupy gray. Where was he running too? He slowed to a walk. His warrior instincts tugged at his brain in alarm. He hefted his axe in his hands and continued to walk aimlessly through the fog. In the distance, he heard a roar that chilled his bones.

* * *

><p><strong>The Road to Riverwood:<strong>

"You think I am a prostitute?" Rain cocked her head to one side and looked at Hadvar curiously. The soldier and the freed prisoner were making their way to Riverwood and had been chatting about their lives.

The Nord's cheeks went red as he babbled, "No, no, it's just...I mean the way you were describing your work...I don't, I'm not judging you of course..." his sentence trailed off into uncomfortable silence. He was beginning to regret trying to get to know the vivid green lizard a bit better.

Rain gave a toothy grin and tugged at his sleeve to stop him in his tracks, "Perhaps you need a demonstration to make things more clear?"

Hadvar gulped, unsure of where this was going.

"Yes, yes, I will show you!" she clapped her hands gleefully and twirled. Rain took a few steps back and arched one hand in a half circle in front of her and twisted the other one behind her so the palm faced outward. She began to spin slowly, the mage's robes she was in began to whip up dust, her hands glowed golden and she threw them up in the air shooting a few sparks to the sky. She pirouetted in place and wrapped whirling golden streams of magic around her body. Her tail lashed and swayed to a rhythm only she could hear. She slowed her wild spinning movement and stood facing Hadvar.

"You're a ... dancer?"

"And acrobat. At least, part time." she smiled.

"And the other part of the time?"

Rain's only answer was to wink mischievously.

Hadvar looked straight ahead and changed the subject, "So, you know magic. Imperial legion could always use some spellcasters."

Rain growled, "They tried to kill me. That isn't something I let go so easily."

"I know. And I truly want to apologize for that. Please, know the actions of one irritable captain do not represent the whole of the Imperial army." he said rather formally.

She smoothed her feathers back, "The Imperial army did not want to kill me. The Captain did."

Hadvar didn't feel comfortable talking ill of the former captain but nevertheless he nodded in agreement.

Rain chewed on a fingernail, "And she is probably dead. Nothing more I can do about that. I suppose the Imperial Army and I are on neutral terms now."

"Is that a yes?"

"It is a 'I will think about it'," Rain actually wasn't considering the possibility at all, "Maybe when I have–" she froze in mid-stride and pulled her bow from her back.

Hadvar followed her gaze and saw a small pack of three wolves. The wolves sniffed the air and turned towards the travelers. One of them snarled and began to run for the pair closely followed by it's pack mates.

Rain was shooting arrows but few, if any, were making contact. She hissed and spat as her arrows flew every which way. Hadvar wasted no time cleaving into the first wolf with his sword. The Argonian eventually gave up using the bow and joined Hadvar with her two daggers. One of the wolves lunged and buried it's teeth into Rain's arm. She screamed and dropped her daggers. Hadvar hacked into the wolf's neck swiftly killing the beast. Rain stumbled out of the fray casting golden healing spells around her wound. A few more strikes from Hadvar's sword killed the next wolf and, to his pleasant surprise, two iron arrows to the last wolf's skull ended it's life.

"Nice shot." he smirked.

Her mouth opened into a wide grin, "Yes, you were lucky to have me here."

When they passed the Standing Stones Rain wasted no time walking up to the Mage Stone and activating it's blessing.

"Mage? You should have picked Warrior. Would have helped with those archery skills." Hadvar teased.

Rain had given him a knowing smile, "I _would_ like to be fairly decent with the bow one day. But to be a prominent mage...ah, that is truly my heart's desire."

Hadvar shrugged, "I'm not one to judge."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ria of the Companions**

"Ria…Ria…are you listening, girl?" Vilkas grumbled.

Ria sat bolt upright from her slouching position, "Huh? Yeah. Yeah. I'm listening." she smiled. The two Companions were sitting outside of Jorrvaskr by the practice area.

"Were you now? Then you wouldn't mind repeating what I just told you about choosing the right weapon for your fighting style and the situation you find yourself in.."

"You…you said that…um, always use a two-handed weapon?" she grinned sheepishly.

Vilkas scowled, "No. Good guess, lass. But if you're in a cramped space you would not want a two-handed weapon. Too slow for an enemy that can get up close and stab you twenty times before you can even lift your weapon. So if you're going into a small space, like a dungeon room, what do you choose? A sword and shield? Do you dual wield? What weapons? Well? Ria?" Vilkas turned to find his young Shield-Sister staring at the clouds in the sky. Vilkas sighed heavily and bit his tongue. This girl was probably going to stop in the middle of battle to pick flowers.

"Vilkas!" Aela burst through the doors of Jorrvaskr, "There's a giant attacking one of the farms right outside! Let's go!"

"Come on, lass, time for a practice lesson." Vilkas heaved his greatsword onto his back and took off after Aela.

Ria scrambled to grab her bow, a quiver of arrows, and a Skyforge Steel sword. She sprinted through Jorrvaskr and jogged through the Wind and Plains districts. A giant! She ran through a mental checklist of what she knew about giants. They had a large reach with their great clubs. It was better to either get up close and use speed and quick strikes to your advantage or stay back and pepper the giant with arrows. Her heart pumped with excitement. This was her first giant!

Ria saw the giant immediately upon passing the stables. Vilkas and Farkas were swinging their great swords while Aela shot arrow after arrow at the giant's face. Even with their big swords Vilkas and Farkas were faster than the giant with it's club. They dodged the strikes of the clubs and spun out of the way of the giant's stamping feet. Ria pulled out her bow and fired arrows as well. The giant roared in fury and stamped over to the archers.

An iron arrow came from behind the giant and stuck right into his buttock. Ria snorted in amusement. The giant was not amused. It stamped it's feet and turned to face the new archer.

It took only a couple of more swipes from Vilkas and Farkas for the giant to collapse and finally be slain. Ria jogged forward happily to congratulate her Shield Brothers but stopped when she felt an arrow lodge itself into the armor piece that protected her shoulder.

"What the?" Ria thought out loud. The arrow was just slightly embedded into her armor. Ria shook her shoulder a bit and the arrow fell out.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Vilkas roared and charged towards the mystery archer with his great sword drawn.

There was a shrill scream of "Sorry! Sorry!" and Ria looked to see where the scream was coming from. It was an Argonian, green scaled, and wearing blue robes. The lizard screeched, dropped it's bow and took off sprinting. Ria knew it must have been the archer who had shot the giant in the buttock. That arrow had buried deep into the giant. The arrow Ria was struck with was clearly an arrow that had been loosed too soon in the wrong direction.

"Oh, dear," Ria gulped and sped towards Vilkas, "Vilkas, stop! It was an accident! I'm okay! VILKAS, NO!" Ria roared the last two words for her Shield Brother had caught up to the weeping Argonian. He grabbed it by the scruff of it's robes and was threatening it with the edge of his great sword.

"You fight with one Companion, you fight against all of us," Vilkas growled. Ria cuffed his arm and he dropped the shaking creature to the ground.

"It was an accident, Vilkas," Ria frowned, "Look at him, he's wearing mage's robes. He's no archer. He was just trying to help."

"He!?" the lizard yelped, "I am a she!"

"Oh, sorry," Ria blushed.

"I am Swims-in-the-Rain and I am very very sorry, so sorry, I didn't mean…" the Argonian was sniffling.

"It's…it's okay," Ria helped Rain stand up again. She noticed her robes were slightly damp, as if the Argonian had gone swimming and wasn't completely dry when she had donned her robes. They began to walk back to Whiterun, "No harm done. And you helped with the giant."

The lizard looked up suddenly, "I did?"

Vilkas snorted. Ria shot him a sharp look.

"I did!" Rain chirped, "I am better with this bow than I thought." She picked up the bow from where she had dropped it.

Ria laughed, "I'm Ria and this is Vilkas. We belong to the Companions of Jorrvaskr."

Rain cocked her head, "The what? What…_kind_…of 'companions'?"

Ria frowned in puzzlement, "The legendary Companions of Jorrvaskr? We fight for the glory and honor of our Shield Brothers and Sisters."

"You are sellswords who take no money?"

Ria bristled, "No! We're not just sellswords! We take payment but when a Nord hires a Companion they are getting one of the best warriors in the land! They are getting someone who will fight for them honorably!"

"Do you have battle mages?" Rain's feathers perked up and she looked to Ria with a hint of excitement on her reptilian face.

"Gods, no," Vilkas answered, "We fight with steel and strength, not whispered words that do the work for us. All mage's are cowards and not fit to fight amongst the Companions."

Ria shrugged in deference to Vilkas' comment, "We don't use magic. But not all mage's are cowards."

Rain sighed, "Then you are not what I am looking for. Is there a mage's guild in that city?" She jabbed a finger at the gates of Whiterun.

"Oh, no," Ria laughed at the thought of a mage's guild in Whiterun of all places, "But there's a court wizard in Dragon's Reach if you're looking to buy spells or learn about magic, I guess."

When they passed the gates of Whiterun Ria noticed the Argonian drew a step closer to her. It was just about dusk and the roads were crowded with men, women, and children buying their last groceries, rushing home, and shopkeeper's packing up their stalls. The two Companions led Rain to the Bannered Mare.

"There's food and beds here," Ria said kindly.

"Oh, yes, well, thank you," Rain stammered and entered the inn with a few nervous glances back at Ria and Vilkas.

When Rain entered the inn, Vilkas snorted and walked briskly towards Jorrvaskr.

"Hope we don't see that lizard again," he snapped.

Ria glared at him, "What are you so angry about? So she's a mage who hit me with an arrow. It hardly pierced my armor. And she got a good shot at that giant."

"It's hard to miss a giant," Vilkas snarled.

Ria blushed as she recalled how proud she felt as her arrows pierced the giant again and again. She had felt accomplished but now she only felt like a fool. She set her mouth in a firm line and a steely look entered her eyes.

"I'm going to find her tomorrow and invite her to join our ranks," she said cooly and sped past Vilkas who had stopped to stare at her with his mouth agape.

* * *

><p>The Next Day:<p>

Ria woke early and walked with a bounce in her step to the Bannered Mare.

"Good morning, Hulda," she cried out cheerfully.

Hulda smiled back and continued to sweep the floor around the feet of a snoring Sinmir.

"Hulda, did you have an Argonian spend the night here?" Ria shot a glance upstairs.

"Aye," Hulda nodded, "She's still upstairs. If you call her friend, feel free to check on her."

Ria stepped upstairs quietly. She knocked lightly on the door to the room, "Rain? Hello? Swims-in-the-Rain?" Ria pushed the door open slightly.

The Argonian was sprawled across the bed with her head at the foot of the bed. She was still in her blue robes, her boots were by the door, and her pack thrown on the ground. A thin line of drool went from Rain's mouth to the floor like a piece of spider silk. Ria stifled a laugh at the sight but didn't stifle it enough. Rain's eyes snapped open and she jerked up.

"Sorry!" Ria gasped, "I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Rain wiped the drool from her mouth, "I'm fine, fine. I just need to buy supplies and food and still have enough gold for another night."

"Well, I think I can help with that." Ria beamed.

"You know where I can buy spells?"

"Uh, yes, but I meant, about the gold."

There was a heavy pause.

"What were you thinking?" Rain pulled on her boots and strode over to her pack and picked it up.

"Well, I was thinking you could join the Companions!" Ria grinned, "You'll have a place to sleep in, you'll have meals everyday, and once you become a Shield Sister you can start taking on jobs to earn gold."

"But…you do not allow mages." Rain tilted her head to the side.

"Well…you can use magic. It's just, it's not very popular."

Rain's laugh came out like a harsh bark, "Ria, you are kind, but I've had enough of being the outcast. I came to Skyrim to learn about magic. The mage's guilds in Cyrodiil, they ask a lot for a novice. Letters of recommendation. Years of traveling and learning before even being officially admitted into the guild. I came here because I thought things would be simpler. I believe I am right. Hulda told me last night there is only one Mage's College here. In Winterhold. Just walk right in and start learning. I am going to find work and save up gold to take the carriage to Winterhold."

"You have a bow," Ria pointed out.

"Ah, you noticed."

"We have an archer. One of the best. Maybe _the_ best. She can teach you a few things." Ria smiled.

Rain ran her hand through her feathers and seemed lost in thought.

"Oh, take me to her then," she shrugged, "I have been trying to become a better archer. I have no gold though. Will she charge for lessons?"

Ria hesitated, "Just leave that to me."

When the two acquaintances approached Aela she was busy putting arrows into the targets behind Jorrvaskr.

"Aela," Ria called out, "Can I ask a favor?"

Aela stopped and smirked when she saw the Argonian trailing behind Ria, "You bring the mysterious archer. That was quite a shot from where you were standing."

"Which shot?" Rain questioned warily.

"Just the first," Aela laughed, "The second, less so. How can I help Shield-Sister?"

"I wanted you to give Rain here some lessons on archery."

"Gladly. We don't want another incident like yesterday's happening again."

Rain looked down and shuffled her feet in embarrassment.

"I'll pay you, Aela," Ria offered but Aela waved her hand dismissively.

"No need." Aela eyed the Argonian and then snapped, "Right! Get your bow out and let's see your mettle!"

Rain jumped and drew her bow. Aela gestured to the targets. Rain nocked and drew her bow.

"Stop," Aela sighed, "Who taught you how to shoot?"

"A…a Breton man. I saw him shoot and learned that way."

"Hm, so that's why you draw in Breton fashion. I'm not too fond of it myself. Watch how I shoot, I learned from my mother who learned from her mother and so on."

Aela nocked and drew her bow with a different grip than Rain's. One that gripped the arrow between the knuckles of two fingers rather than in a pinch like Rain had done. The arrow was loosed and flew towards the target smacking into the dead center.

Rain and Aela's lessons continued well into the afternoon. They chatted and practiced while Ria watched from the tables. Ria feeling a little bored joined them and practiced her dual wielding on a straw dummy not far from where the Rain and Aela were shooting. They all stopped when the grumbling of Rain's stomach was audible to Aela's sharp ears.

"Eat," Aela gestured to the table filled with sweets and soups that were being laid out by Tilma, "We're done for today."

Rain thanked her and slouched into a seat. She tore into a boiled creme treat and slurped a bowl of soup noisily.

Ria turned to Aela, "What do you think?"

Aela raised an eyebrow, "Sister, I know you're tired of being the newest Companion, but Rain has shown barely any interest in joining. She's decent for an archer who only ever learned by watching others. But she's no warrior. All she talked about while we practiced was about magic, the mage's college, and becoming an illusionist. I'm sorry, Ria, but she's just not interested. The life of a Companion is not for everyone."

Ria pouted but nodded in understanding. Aela was right. There was no convincing the Argonian to join the ranks.

Rain approached the two women, "I thank you, Aela and Ria. You have helped me very much. I don't have much to offer. But when the sun sets I will return and…I will show you something I think you will like." She grinned. "Be here at sunset. I was a performer in Cyrodiil, I would like to show you what I did. My gift to you. Invite your brothers and sisters, if you think it would interest them."

"Will do, Rain." Ria smiled. The Argonian inclined her head and left.

"Wonder what she's going to do?" Aela murmured.

Ria was already heading into Jorrvaskr to tell all her Shield Brothers and Sisters about tonight's show.

* * *

><p>That Night:<p>

Ria was waiting for Rain at the steps to Jorrvaskr. The sky was tinged with deep reds and golds as the sun lowered itself below the horizon. Rain was walking briskly over to Jorrvaskr followed by a Khajiit Ria recognized as one of the Khajiit caravan guards.

"Rain!" Ria waved. The Argonian waved back and skipped up the steps to her.

"Ria, this is Khayla," Rain grinned and waved to the Khajiit who bowed her head and said nothing. When they turned the corner around Jorrvaskr, Rain stopped dead in her tracks and turned to Ria, "How many people did you tell?" she squeaked.

"All of the Companions…and they kind of…told other people."

"I am afraid the show I had intended will not be flashy enough for such a large crowd."

"Don't worry, Rain," Ria tried to console her, "They know it's just a little show that's supposed to be a thank you."

"Had I known, I would have brought a collection tin," Rain muttered, "Most of my gold I spent on spell tomes."

Ria fiddled with her thumbs, "I'm sure they'll give you gold."

Ria took a seat between Vilkas and Aela as Rain pushed straw dummies out of the way and archery targets farther off. The crowd had been gently murmuring and was now in a deep hush.

Rain stood in the center of the practice area and raised her hands above her head. She nodded to Khayla who drew forth a strange stringed instrument and a wooden stick. She slid the stick through the strings and it sang sharp and sweet.

Rain took a step forward and clapped her hands to the beat of the strange slow song Khayla was playing. As Rain clapped a white flash of light was emitted so that each of her movements flashed into view and disappeared rapidly. The music picked up tempo. Rain began to spin and streams of fire flew from her hands like blazing ribbons. She spun and spun so that the fiery ribbons whipped and whizzed in great arcs around her, below her, above her. She slowed down with Khayla's music and her movements became more sensual. The fire flickered out slowly as Khayla's music slowed and slowed. There was only a dull orange glow left in the palms of her hands. It looked to Ria, as if Rain was holding embers in her hands as she passed them by her face. Khayla plucked the strings of her instrument and the music suddenly started up again, loud and fast and alien. Rain drew a circle with her flames and flipped through it to the cheers of the gathered audience. She continued to dance this time with green pulsing lights in the palms of her hands. Her movements jerked with the pulse of the lights and the strumming of Khayla's song. The music slowed, Rain spun in lazy circles and streams of golden light wrapped themselves around her. The light grew brighter and more intense as the song picked up again until finally Khayla's song ended with several descending sharp notes and the light faded. Rain was gone. There was a sharp whistle. The audience as one turned to find the young Argonian smiling and waving behind them by the doors to Jorrvaskr.

There was a great deal of clapping and whooping as Rain walked back to the center of the practice arena. Ria took initiative and tossed some Septims at Rain's feet. More followed and soon Rain and Khayla were both stooped picking up gold from the ground.

"To the Bannered Mare!" Farkas roared, "Drinks are on the lizard and the Companions!"

There was louder cheering now and more applause and clapping as the audience trickled slowly towards the Bannered Mare. Hulda didn't look too surprised to see some Companions and and the green Argonian enter the Inn talking animatedly. Ria noticed her eyes get larger and larger as more patrons swelled into the Bannered Mare.

The ale and mead flowed freely and Rain was talking and singing loudly. Ria found everything funny after her seventh bottle of mead. She stumbled forward and knocked Mikael's lute from his hands.

"Hey!" Mikael snapped.

"Sorreh," Ria giggled and snorted.

"You!" Rain stabbed her finger into Mikael's chest, "You…you leave Carlotta Valen—valent-tia, alone!"

Mikael laughed scornfully, "Carlotta's a fiery widow but I'll tame her soon enough and you won't stop me."

Rain spat on the ground, "I know how you men work. I'll fight you. If I win, you leave Carlotta alone."

Ria laughed but then frowned. Could the little Argonian really take on Mikael?

"Let's go," Mikael growled and swung first. Rain spun out of the way and kicked him in the chest. Mikael staggered back with a grunt. Rain gave him several quick jabs to his ribs and peeled away. Mikael swung heavily but he was slower than the lithe Argonian. It didn't take too much longer for Rain to tire out the bard with sharp jabs and punches to his body, face, and neck. Finally, Mikael kneeled on the ground.

"Alright, you win, I'll leave Carlotta alone," Mikael gasped, "You can throw a punch!"

The crowd cheered, eager to see their favorite dancer win the fight.

"How did you—?" Ria began.

"Never be as drunk as people expect you to be," Rain said in a low voice to Ria. She winked as the nearby Companions continued cheer.

The night passed by in a blur of drinks, flashing lights courtesy of Rain's magic, and Ria could have sworn there was another brawl. This one was made more exciting because there was money on the line. But she couldn't quite figure out who the contestants were. She just remembered the fight that broke out after one of them was accused of cheating.

When Ria woke up the next day she was in the main hall in Jorrvaskr with no memory of how she got there, a pounding headache, and Rain was no where to be seen.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I've been trying to get the Rain meets Uthgerd chapter down for so long. I scrapped so many drafts of this and I'm finally...happy with how the chapter turned out. Reviews would be much appreciated. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>The Nord and the Argonian<strong>

_"Oh, you don't want Nords. They just throw you on the bed, hump you like a dog, and pass out afterwards." Lattia was grinning wickedly. She was a short plump Redguard with a bright smile and a high voice. The girls were sitting, standing, and leaning all around Lattia's bed in the shared sleeping room. Lattia had a bed close to the fireplace and the best stories. Her bunk bed was a popular place to relax in the wee morning hours after most of the girls finished with their clients._

"Oy. Oy. Lizard." a Nord accent drawled. Rain's eyelids flickered but her head was not where her body was.

_ Gwenekke, tall and lanky, swung her legs down from the top bunk and fell to the floor. She threw her dirty blonde braid behind her shoulder and smirked. "Let me show you how a real Nord does it!" she drawled in an exaggerated Nord accent. She thrust her hips back and forth in the air while grunting, "Sky. rim. Great. Swords. Tal. Os. Oh. OOOOHH. MEEEAAADDD!" The room filled with raucous laughter. Gwenekke's hazel eyes met Rain's golden ones for a moment. Rain, in her bed on the far end of the room, pulled the blanket up and over her face._

_ "_Ass kissing idiots_," she thought, "_It wasn't even funny_." Her mouth opened in a wide yawn. She was never going to get a good night's sleep here. She sighed and buried her face in the crook of her arm. She blinked once, twice, and closed her eyes_.

Water wasn't typically something that made her scream. But it certainly could when someone threw an ice cold bucket of it on her. Rain leapt to her feet, stumbled backwards, and sat on her tail causing an even louder screech to erupt from her mouth.

The guards were in fits of hysterics as Rain rubbed her eyes and peered blearily through the bars of the jail. Gods, her head hurt. Her face felt sore as well. A tall blonde Nord woman in steel armor stood in front of the cell.

"_Gwen?"_ Rain thought for a brief excited moment. As Rain stepped closer while wringing her soaked mage's robes she could see that the women was not Gwenekke.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you couldn't handle a real drink." the Nord sneered.

"Correction," Rain groaned, "I could not handle several real drinks. What is in that mead?"

"Alcohol. The sweetness tends to cover it up. Makes it seem like it's not too strong." she said.

The guard finally stopped laughing and opened the cell door. Rain shuffled out of her cell.

"Who are you?" Rain said cocking her head to the side and peering up at the stranger.

"Uthgerd. They call me the Unbroken." she said with a small smirk.

"Did you pay my bail?" Rain asked.

"I did," she said with a nod, "So now you owe me 150 septims."

"I…what?!" Rain gasped. She felt a cold chill in her gut. 150 septims! How was that possible?

"How…what…how?! My bail was not 150 gold!" she screeched.

Uthgerd turned to Rain with a grim look on her face. "No, it wasn't. It was fifty. The one hundred is for last night. Do you remember? After you knocked that milk drinker Mikael to the ground you became quite confident in your fighting abilities. Also, the Companions found out you weren't drinking and started to introduce you to some drinking games."

Rain began to piece together her night with flashes of memories. She had blurred memories of Ria accusing her of not drinking enough. Then the drinking games began and Ria introduced Rain to mead. It had tasted much sweeter than any ale or wine she had ever had. She had been sure it was not too strong and she had so badly wanted to celebrate beating up the smarmy bard. She shook her head in embarrassment. It was foolish of her to have let her guard down like that in a tavern full of strangers. The Companions had a done a good job of making her feel among friends.

"You must have underestimated how much alcohol was in the mead because not too long afterwards you challenged me to a brawl. You bet 100 gold you would win." Uthgerd said. "You got punched in the face once, lit up Restoration magic, and then I punched you again for cheating. After that there was a larger brawl because the Companions felt the need to 'defend your honor'. As if you have any. I'm surprised they even defended you. When I was a Companion, we never would have let mages join up. They've gone downhill since I left."

"So…then why did you pay my bail?" Rain asked again with as she collected her belonging.

"You don't have the gold. So you're going to help me earn it." Uthgerd slapped a piece of parchment onto Rain's hand.

"What's this?"

"A bounty notice." Uthgerd said, "We're going to Silent Moons Camp."

* * *

><p>They stopped first at Carlotta's stall. There was one good thing to come from last night. Mikael had stopped singing bawdy songs in the Bannered Mare about conquering Carlotta and she had heard of the news from Hulda. The widow embraced Rain and thanked her with 50 gold pieces.<p>

"I'd thank the gods, but I'll settle for thanking you." Carlotta grinned.

Rain exchanged quick goodbyes with Carlotta before Uthgerd marched her towards the gates of Whiterun. Rain almost snuck the coins into her coin pouch but the Nord cleared her throat loudly.

"Here take it." Rain said with an exasperated sigh. She thrust the pouch of gold towards Uthgerd.

"Only a hundred more to go." Uthgerd poured the gold into a leather pouch and tied it to her waist.

They walked in silence down the cobbled road and past the stables. Rain considered fleeing but soon realized how stupid that decision would be. She crossed her arms and trudged down the road and past the stables.

"Walk a little faster," Uthgerd said, "I'm not interested in losing the light before we get there."

Rain scoffed, "Wouldn't it be easier to take them at night while they're unawares?"

"Unawares? You mean away? Bandits often raid at night and sleep off their hangovers all day."

Rain picked up her pace. Bandits! She was going to die. Sanguine help her, this Nord was trying to kill her. Could she just hide behind Uthgerd the entire time? Should she try running? It was no use. The Nord would be able to catch up and throw her back in the Whiterun dungeons. Maybe she could hide and protect herself while the warrior took care of the rest. She went over spells in her head. She knew a simple Calm spell, a rudimentary self healing spell, a Flames spell, and she had almost perfected casting Oakflesh. That and she could cast Magelight but that wouldn't be useful at all. The sun was still high in the sky when Uthgerd pulled Rain behind a pile of boulders.

"It's just up ahead," Uthgerd pointed out the stone ruins. A few bandits were milling about on the stone steps that led up the main chamber of the ruins.

"I-I-I don't know why you brought me here," Rain hissed, "I am going to die! You are trying to kill me! There are so many other way I could get you that money!"

Uthgerd snorted, "How did you ever become a Companion with that kind of attitude?"

"Dibella's sake, I am not a Companion!" Rain snarled through gritted teeth.

"What in Talos' name were you doing at the Bannered Mare with all those Companions then?" Uthgerd said.

"I performed for them! I did a show, like I used to in Cyrodiil! They just really liked me! Did you only bring me along because you thought you were getting a free Companion?"

"I would never go to them for help!" Uthgerd snapped, "I just…I wanted…you owed me…"

"Yes, yes, I owe you and you thought the best way to be paid back was to drag along a street performer to take on a bandit camp!?"

"I didn't know!" Uthgerd groaned and her face fell, "Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I didn't know you thought I was a Companion! I thought you were just a crazy Nord trying to indirectly murder me!"

Uthgerd groaned, "I can't believe I dragged a stinking mage with me all this way. What was I thinking?" She slumped and sat on the ground.

Rain ran her fingers through her feathers, "Soooo…back to Whiterun, then?"

Uthgerd glared up at the young Argonian, "No. We're already here. Do some good for once and help the people of Whiterun."

"I don't owe them anything!"

Uthgerd stood, "But you owe me. Listen, you won't survive a week in Skyrim if you can't take down a couple of bandits. Grow a spine! Light them on fire or use your bow if you're any good at it."

Rain's feathers puffed up in anger and just as quickly settled down. The Nord was right. She would have to learn how to defend herself in this harsh environment if she wanted to survive. At least she wouldn't be on her own. Rain's heart began beating faster and her hands shivered, "So, what's the plan?"

"We get in there and kill them all." Uthgerd grunted. She hoisted her steel greatsword in her hands and stepped out from behind the collection of boulders. Her sharp whistle pierced the silence. The three bandits on the stairs and turned to face her. A Bosmer pulled his bow off his back and a Dunmer lit up her mage armor. An dark haired Imperial drew his sword and shield. Uthgerd's blood chilling battle cry broke the tense silence. She charged forward as the Wood Elf nocked his bow and let an arrow fly. The arrow skidded off and Uthgerd swung her greatsword at the Imperial bandit. His rotten hide shield shattered under the force of Uthgerd's blow. He threw it to the ground and slashed rabidly at Uthgerd's face with his iron sword. The Dunmer doused Uthgerd in flames and the Nord gave a pained scream.

Rain gave a little yelp and readied her bow. "_They need to stop…moving!"_ she thought angrily. She thought back to Aela's teachings and took a deep breath. The arrow flew right past the Imperial's head…and into the Bosmer's chest. He cried out in surprise and shot a glare at the gaping Argonian. He drew a dagger and charged. Rain gave a little scream and cast Oakflesh. She backed several paces but the Bosmer was swift and tackled her to the ground. He drew an iron dagger and brought it down towards her chest. Rain's hand darted out and slapped the Bosmer across the face just as she cast…Magelight. "_Oh, idiot!_" she thought for a brief second.

The Bosmer dropped the dagger, howled in pain, and clutched his face, "My eyes!"

Rain kicked him off and scrambled for the steel dagger strapped to her belt. The Bosmer was still rubbing his eyes with one hand and clawing the air with the other. She leapt on him and sunk the sharp dagger into his throat. He coughed and choked on his blood as she tore at his neck until he stopped gurgling. She tried to stand on shaking legs but doubled over and dry heaved. She stood there gagging for a few seconds and then cried out and slashed behind her when she felt a hand clap on her shoulder.

"Watch it!" Uthgerd jumped back.

"I—sorry." Rain whispered.

Uthgerd frowned, "Get back behind the boulders. There's still a few inside the ruins and the bandit chief will be there too. Thanks for the help but I think I can handle it from here."

Rain took a deep breath, "No. I can do this. I need to learn."

Uthgerd shook her head, "Not like this. You're not a Companion and you're not even a battle mage. You're just hedge witch."

Rain's eyes narrowed and she exhaled deeply through her nostrils. She locked eyes with Uthgerd, "When I was six years old, I asked an Argonian in Cheydinhal to teach me to swim. He threw me into the river and told me to figure it out."

Uthgerd's eyebrow shot up into her hairline, "I thought swimming went as well with Argonians as fighting did to Nords."

"I did not grow up with Argonians. I didn't know we could breathe underwater," Rain admitted, "I was still wearing my boots and a cotton dress. I thought I was going to drown. Then I finally stopped holding my breath and took in a swallow of water. If he hadn't put me in those circumstances, who knows how much longer it would have taken me to find out? No one would ever think to tell me something they assume I would know. I would have never thought to try breathing underwater." Rain straightened her robes and turned towards the ruins. "I found something in myself that day and I need to do it again. Right now or else I'll never make it to Winterhold. I can do this. I need to do this. And I'll do it the same way I learned to swim."

Uthgerd smiled, "I get it. It's time for you to learn how to survive in Skyrim. And the best way to learn is to be thrown into the thick of it." Uthgerd grinned, "I think I like you, lizard. You think like a Nord. Let's go kill some bandits."

Rain cast Oakflesh once more and readied her bow, "We should draw them out here."

Uthgerd walked halfway up the steps. "Bandits of Silent Moons Camp! You have committed crimes against Skyrim and her people! Surrender and be taken to the Jarl of Whiterun to face justice or die here like your friends!" she shouted.

A bare-chested Orc wearing fur armor charged out from the ruins hollering obscenities. He swung his steel warhammer sideways to crush Uthgerd's ribs but she took a large step backwards and took only a glancing blow. The Nord and the Orc circled each other, each waiting for the other to prepare a strike and open themselves up to an attack. They both made a move at once and steel weapons clashed. Rain dripped Frostbite Spider poison onto an arrow. She drew her bow, steadied her aim, and fired. The arrow hit the Orc square in the back followed by several more arrows. In a panic, the Orc swung sideways again at Uthgerd but he aimed too high and she ducked low. The hammer just grazed the top of her head. She stepped closer and stabbed upwards with her greatsword. She impaled the Orc on her greatsword and he dropped his hammer to the ground. Uthgerd lowered her sword and pulled it out of the corpse.

Rain ran up the steps. "He's dead!" she choked out in surprise.

"Yes. He is. I don't think he even saw you at the base of the steps. Must have caught him by surprise to be suddenly pelted with arrows. Good job. It distracted him and made him foolish." Uthgerd wiped her sword on the Orc's fur armor. "They probably hid some loot within the ruins. Let's go check it out." She jogged up the steps and disappeared through the stone archway.

Rain let out a shaky breath and looked at the Orc on the ground. Learning to defend herself was important if she was going to live in a land turned lawless by civil war. She hoped that she wouldn't need to constantly fight bandits at the College of Winterhold. She stepped over the Orc's body and ran to catch up with Uthgerd.

Rain walked into a the first and only room within the ruins. The ceiling was open above her and the room was a little less chilly than the outer area. Uthgerd was flipping through a book and leaning against a workbench. Unsure of what to do Rain glanced around the room. She glanced at the forge and grindstone for a second before her eyes locked onto the chest in the room.

"Take what's left," Uthgerd gestured towards the chest. She but the book back on the workbench and took a war axe lying on the same table. "You can take a weapon if you like. They're enchanted. Not sure what they do but apparently they're more powerful under a full moon."

Rain picked up a sword that shimmered with a green tinge. She opened the nearly empty chest and took some gold coins and a garnet. The two walked out and down the stairs. A breeze ruffled her feathers and she took a deep breath. The coppery scent of blood lingered in the air. Uthgerd's pace was brisk and Rain had to jog to keep up. She stopped when she saw the slain Bosmer on the ground. She stared at his ruined face and let her fingers skim the three scars over her eye. A low primeval growl gurgled in the back of Rain's throat. "I wish you were S'Jirra_." _she muttered.


End file.
